A Shinigami's eyes
by XxBand-WhorexX
Summary: Light exchanges half of his lifespan for the eyes of a Shinigami, meaning the whole of Death Note completely changes.


A Shinigami's eyes

Light exchanges half of his lifespan for the eyes of a Shinigami, meaning the whole of Death Note completely changes.

To keep along with some of the storyline, Light and Ryuk's name will be written depending on the time in the manga or what the character is saying. And this first section is from Death Note, I've copied it word from word to bring the story along- although it will soon change in the storyline. (Bear with me).

I do not own Death Note, or the characters~

A shinigami's eyes.

Chapter 1.

Light's POV:

"When the Shinigami and the person who touched the Death Note make a deal, they can trade eyes." Ryuk held out a single pointed claw as he spoke. Air left my lungs as I looked at him in disbelief. "Tr-trade...?" I asked. Ryuk's amber eyes glistened with excitement.

"The price for the Shinigami's eyes is..." He suddenly grinned, sharpened teeth appearing from the expanse of his cavern of a mouth. "-half of the person's lifespan." A wordless sound left my lips as I stared up at him.

"Half of the lifespan?"

He nodded once, his menacing grin still firmly in place. "Yeah. For example, if you have fifty years left to live, it changes to twenty five. If you have one year, it becomes six months." He explained.

Ryuk's expression suddenly changed, his liquid amber eyes boring into mine as if he was looking into the very depths of my soul- but due to the deaths I had caused...my soul was was most definitely gone by now. "I'm able to see your name and lifespan as well, Raito." A small sound of shock escaped me. Ryuk continued "I can convert it to human time and get a very clear idea of how much time you have left," he grinned further. "But of course, I won't tell you this." My brows furrowed as I frowned, trying to think of a reply.

"And since you're neither on Kira's nor L's side , even if you knew the name of the person I'm going to kill...you wouldn't tell me, would you?" I questioned.

Ryuk's grin dropped slightly. "Yeah, this is another rule of the Shinigami." He replied, soon moving a clawed hand for emphasis. "But this trade costs almost nothing for a Shinigami, because regardless of how much time they lose from their life, they can just get it back by using the Death Note. Which means that the halved lifespan is only something for a human to consider." The Shinigami drew closer, eyes glistening. "You only need half your lifespan for the eyes of a Shinigami." The toothy grin made its way back to his lips.

"As long as you see their face, you will know what anyone's name is..." I repeated, making sure I hadn't missed anything.

I shifted in my chair slightly, Ryuk watching me intently. "Half of my life for the eyes of a Shinigami... I'd know a person's name just by seeing their face-" I grinned slightly. "-that would be very helpful." I closed my mouth and looked at the Shinigami for a moment. "Ryuk..." He made a small sound to inform me he was listening. I turned my head away to look at the desk. "This deal..." I could practically hear the excitement and anticipation race through his unnatural veins. That's if he had any veins. "-Is out of the question..." I added. I watched his excitement immediately leave his form, his shoulders slouching a little.

"I'm supposed to create a utopia without any criminals, and as God of this utopia; I have to maintain my reign for a long time. If it lengthened my lifespan, I'd consider it- but I'd never shorten it..." Ryuk said nothing, he didn't utter a single word. He simply stared at me in disbelief, as if someone had just thrown his favourite object down the toilet- and he was just waiting to think of something to say. I turned to the side to look at him. "Although, seeing the name of criminals, just by seeing their face... It would be very handy indeed." I added.

A small flicker of hope returned to Ryuk's eyes, like a minute fire encased within his orb like eyes. "Does this mean you are willing to trade your eyes and lifespan for the eyes of the Shinigami?" He asked in a confused tone. I lifted my mouth into a lopsided smile, my eyes growing wider. "Of course. Knowing the name of anyone, just by seeing their face- this means I will be able to get rid of any criminal... Perhaps even L." I stood up and looked out of the window at a group of children walking down the street, giggling to themselves and talking in hushed voices. Ryuk crept up behind me, his claws held out slightly.

"Raito Yagami, do you wish to gain the eyes of a Shinigami?" He asked in a curious voice. I turned my head slightly to look at him. "Yes." I replied.

"But...well...that's fine by me..." The Shinigami's eyes suddenly glowed red as he stared at me, a maniacal laugh escaping his jaws. Within a matter of seconds the world was falling around me, leaving me in an inky darkness.

***A week later***

A week after receiving the Shinigami eyes, Raito Yagami had killed nineteen people:

Lilo Tenchi

Dico Azawa

Omae Yekenzi

Yuni Minerva

Oliver Kenn

Usted Meor

Kiki Fay

Nina Tandoe

Omi Moe

Wataria Vendlesh

Midori Midor

Yandre Todai

Pinto Ganda

Lawrence Cautar

Aiiden Vence

Nathan Starr

Yvette Bishop

Eden Adamms

Tsubaki Maka

For someone with the eyes of a Shinigami, you would have thought that Raito would have killed a lot more people; but Raito Yagami had only decided to kill nineteen people for a specific reason. He could have killed more, but he didn't.

"Kihihihihi." Ryuk laughed as he looked down the list of names, then he stopped laughing- put the notebook down on the desk and looked at Raito. Raito noticed noticed Ryuk had stopped lugging me looked back at him. "Hm?" Ryuk pointed to the Death Note with a sharpened claw. "What did you only kill nineteen humans?" His tone confused. Raito put his hands behind his head and smirked. "I would have thought you'd already noticed why, Ryuk. But I guess not." He replied.

Ryuk tilted his head slightly, looking rather bored. The truth is...Ryuk was bored. He initially believed Raito would kill a lot more humans, make them die in interesting ways that would mystify the police force. But he hadn't mystified the police, not yet. He didn't intend to mystify the police, for he wanted to gain further attention from a particular individual- a particular detective. Yes, Raito was intending to get L to notice him. And L had noticed.

Inside L's room, he was already looking at the list of the people killed. They were all believed to be killed by the serial killer, "Kira", believed to be from the word killer. L knew that the murderer himself had not given out this particular name to the public, for he had already seen the many websites dedicating themselves to the killer, who was then dubbed as Kira. L rested his thumb against his mouth and turned his head to the side with curiosity as he looked at the computer screen before him. "Any progress?" Watari asked through the microphone, a fancy W was open on another application on the laptop whilst L looked at another window that contained the list of nineteen names. "Not yet, Watari." L murmured.

L leaned closer to the screen, analysing the names. "You see Watari, serial killers these days enjoy leaving messages with their murders. I believe that the killer has some physic ability that allows him to kill someone from a distance, by just seeing their face... I believe that there is a seventy percent chance that the killer must know the name of the person too." L explained.

"Seventy percent?" Watari questioned. L hummed an affirmative.

"But the people that have recently been murdered by Kira were not on the police database for committing any crimes, nor have they been on the news. Which makes me wonder if the killer knew these people- but there is a ninety two percent chance that the killer is working alone, for someone with this ability would be able to trust very few people with this secret." L bit his thumb gently, tilting his head and reading the names again, for the fifty second time- to be exact.

Lilo Tenchi

Dico Azawa

Omae Yekenzi

Yuni Minerva

Oliver Kenn

Usted Meor

Kiki Fay

Nina Tandoe

Omi Moe

Wataria Vendlesh

Midori Midor

Yandre Todai

Pinto Ganda

Lawrence Cautar

Aiiden Vence

Nathan Starr

Yvette Bishop

Eden Adamms

Tsubaki Maka

"But what is the connection?" L asked himself. He already tried to re order the letters in the names to get some kind of paragraph or sentence. But he had given up, at least until he could find a pen or something to write with. Finally finding a pen and paper- L wrote down the names of the people killed, making sure they were in the same order. The order in which the people were killed could have had something to do with the killer's intentions.

L first crossed out the first A from Azawa, then crossed off the N from Tenchi, the S from Usted, the W from Azawa, the E from Tenchi, the R from Minerva. And wrote down "answer." He then continued; M from Omae, then the E from Omae and wrote down "me." Follwed by crossing out the L in Lilo to get "L." M from Minerva, Y from Yekenzi- "my." After a few minutes of finding letters and crossing them out, L finally managed to find "Answer me L, my patience is wearing thin already. Discover the secret."

(AN: it was an accident when I went through the names and found it spelt "Answer me L, my patience is wearing thin already. Discover the secret." I was going to write down all the places he found the letters, but if you can be bothered to correctly search though; unlike my failed attempts. I managed to find the letters and I went through the letters until I got further down the list when searching specific letters. Gah, anyway, it is there XD )

L gasped in astonishment when he found that there in fact was a message within the names. It was then that he tilted his head and noticed the first letter of the names. The first letter of the first name of each victim spelt out "L, do you know my plan yet?" He tugged at his hair in frustration. "How did I not realise!" He groaned and read over the words again to make sure there was no mistake. "Watari! I believe I have discovered a break through." He announced.

"A break through? What is it?" Watari asked, a slight hint of curiosity to his voice. "The letters in the victims' names spell out "Answer me L, my patience is wearing thin already. Discover the secret." And then if you turn your head to the side and look at the first letter of each first name it spells out "L, do you know my plan yet." Kira is challenging me through his victims!"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before Watari finally answered, the faint sound of a pen on paper could be heard as well. "L, the chances of Kira's message being embedded within the names of the victims...are you sure it was his intention?" Watari questioned. L bit his thumb and sighed. "I was thinking that-" He placed his hand back on his knee and tilted his head slightly. "-could Kira have embedded the text intentionally...I would say there was a thirty percent chance, Watari. And you know that anything higher than two percent means that it is highly likely that it has happened for a reason." L stated.

Watari laid his pen down and looked at the words briefly before answering. "I believe that if you think that the text is intentional then you should alert the FBI in Kanto; and inform them of what you have found. Though it is only an idea." L made a small noise in agreement before unwrapping a lolly with skilled hands and popping it into his mouth. "Then that is what we shall do, Watari."

* * *

Should I continue or...


End file.
